objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Oreo-And-Eeyore/BATTLE TO UNBAN FREE ADD COMICS DU DUUUUUUUUUUU
Episodes Episode 1a - Let The Games Begin T3chyy 6: " Oh boy, hello everyone and I'm making an object show. This is my co-worker T3chyy 7." T3chyy 7: " Hi! " T3chyy 6: " Okay, it's time to reveal all of the contestants! But before that, I want to explain the rules, 12 contestants will battle in serious contests for immunity, and the viewers will not vote for who should be eliminated, the contestants will. Last contestant standing wins! Time for the introduction. " Autism 5: " which way is the bathroom " Big Chungusy: " I'm mad at mah dawg, because mah dawg- ummm... made a mess in the kitchen... " Cake: " Did you know that Oreo-And-Eeyore has his own version of ILHOS? " Cakey: " Did you know Yokai has his own version of ILHOS? " Cake: " Hey, stop that. " Cakey: " Hey, stop that. " IHHOS' Drawing of EAS Freak: " T3chyy is the most immature in the EAS Community. " IHHOS' Drawing of T3chyy: " I'm too fabulous to be stopped! " Kipper: " i'm very pleased to meet ya " Konkey: " O O O H B A N A N A ! " Outdated Human OAE: " I am outdated. " Peanut: (DEATH STARE) System32: " Delete me and you PC will run faster! " Woody 2.1: " I honestly don't know what's happening... " T3chyy: " Alright everyone, follow me and T3chyy 7 to your first challenge! " Episode 1b - I Believe I Can Fly T3chyy 6: " Okay everyone, your first challenge is to use this cannon to fly into the sky, the two people who make it the highest will be the team captains, Woody 2.1 will go first. G- " Big Chungusy: " Wait, T3chyy 6! You didn't even say the prize of the show, you are already getting to the challenge? " T3chyy 6: " The prize for winning is that you get to unban FACs from the OSC. Anyways, GO! " Woody 2.1: " I did this in High School, so this will be easy! " (gets in the cannon and manages to get to 284m high) System32: (gets in the cannon and manages to get to 130m high) (later, with IDoEASF, IDoT and konkey) IHHOS' Drawing of EAS Freak: " Stop it, your so called "fabulousness" isn't gonna get you far. " IHHOS' Drawing of T3chyy: " Shut up! I am very talented. " Konkey: " O O O H ! " IHHOS' Drawing of EAS Freak: " Shut it, Konkey, or your bananas are going into orbit! " Konkey: " :( " Big Chungusy: " I suppose it's my turn on the cannon. " Kipper: " i'll go after you " (big chungusy gets in the cannon, gets launched then marker x alternative notebook, then everyone else except IDoEASF and IDoT) T3chyy 6: " Okay, you two are the ones that haven't gotten in the cannon. No one was able to beat Woody 2.1's score. I wonder if one of you are gonna beat it. " IHHOS' Drawing of T3chyy: " I'm gonna prove that I'm better than that freak! " IHHOS' Drawing of EAS Freak: " That's what she said. I'm going first. " (gets in the cannon and manages to get 258m high) IHHOS' Drawing of T3chyy: " Lame. I can do better. " (gets in the cannon and manages to get 283m high) T3chyy 6: " Woah! T3chyy drawing managed to get 1 meter below Woody! It's close, but congrats IDoF and Woody 2.1. You two get to choose the teams! " Woody 2.1 and IDoT: " Yeah! " T3chyy 6: " Anyways, here are the scores for everyone. " Scores Episode 2 - Not Canon T3chyy 6: " Okay Woody 2.1 and IHHOS' Drawing of T3chyy, you won the previous challenge, so you get to pick the teams! Woody 2.1 goes first because he went the highest. " Woody 2.1: " I'll choose Big Chungusy, cause she's always nice to everyone. " Big Chungusy: " Thanks Woody! " IHHOS' Drawing of T3chyy: " I'm not gonna choose Freak, cause he thinks he's better than me, I will choose Cake. " Cake: " Yay! " Cakey: " Yay! " Woody 2.1: " Kipper, I'm a huge fan of your show, you can be on my team! " Kipper: " yeet " IHHOS' Drawing of T3chyy: " Cakey. " Woody 2.1: " System32. " IHHOS' Drawing of T3chyy: " Outdated Human OAE. " Woody 2.1: " Konkey. " IHHOS' Drawing of T3chyy: " Autism 5. " Woody 2.1: " Freak. " IHHOS' Drawing of T3chyy: " I guess I get Peanut. " T3chyy 6: " Great! Now we can name the teams. " IHHOS' Drawing of T3chyy: " Yaaayyy﻿! " Woody 2.1: " Let me take the wheel! " T3chyy 6: " We have our team names: Yaaayyy and Let Me Take The Wheel. " Woody 2.1: " So what's our first challenge? " T3chyy 6: " You must ship Wheelium x BOSS2 for as long as possible, to do that, you have to say 'Wheelium x BOSS2' repetitively. The first team to stop doing it loses! GO! " All Contestants: " Wheelium x BOSS2 Wheelium x BOSS2 Wheelium x BOSS2 Wheelium x BOSS2 Wheelium x BOSS2 Wheelium x BOSS2 Wheelium x BOSS2 Wheelium x BOSS2 Wheelium x BOSS2 Wheelium x BOSS2 Wheelium x BOSS2 Wheelium x BOSS2 Wheelium x BOSS2 Wheelium x BOSS2 Wheelium x BOSS2 Wheelium x BOSS2 Wheelium x BOSS2 Wheelium x BOSS2 Wheelium x BOSS2 Wheelium x BOSS2 Wheelium x BOSS2 Wheelium x BOSS2 Wheelium x BOSS2 Wheelium x BOSS2 Wheelium x BOSS2 Wheelium x BOSS2 Wheelium x BOSS2 Wheelium x BOSS2 Wheelium x BOSS2 Wheelium x BOSS2 Wheelium x BOSS2 Wheelium x BOSS2 Wheelium x BOSS2 Wheelium x BOSS2 Wheelium x BOSS2 Wheelium x BOSS2 Wheelium x BOSS2 Wheelium x BOSS2 " (all yaaayyy memebers stop saying it) T3chyy 6: " That was QUICK! I guess Let Me Take The Wheel wins! " Episode 3 - Art Takes Time T3chyy 6: " Hey Yaaayyy! Time for the elimi- " Boing Boing Betty: " Hello! " T3chyy 6: '''" Um... Who are you? " '''Boing Boing Betty: " I am Boing Boing Betty, the first recommended charater of BtUFAC! " T3chyy 6: " I guess you can join in the elimination with us. " Boing Boing Betty: " Okay. " (a few minutes later...) T3chyy 6: " Okay, Yaaayyy lost last time, so they and Boing Boing Betty will vote for who to be eliminated. " Autism 5: " why is there a stranger here " T3chyy 6: " She's actually a recommended character, I will let recommended characters vote as well. Now get voting! " (everyone starts to vote for someone) T3chyy 6: " The votes are in, first vote: Outdated Human OAE. Second vote: Outdated Human OAE. And guess what? The rest of the votes are for Outdated Human OAE! " Outdated Human OAE: " I was outdated anyway. " T3chyy 6: " Let's just leave him be... he can join the voting next episode. " (later) T3chyy 7: " Okay, your next challenge is to draw something. Me and T3chyy 6 will rate out of 20. You have 30 minutes, GO! " Cake: " Wow, are T3chyy 6 and 7 gonna really rush through this? " Cakey: " Wow, are T3chyy 6 and 7 gonna really rush through this? " IHHOS' Drawing of T3chyy: " Okay everyone, we gotta win the challenge, or else we will lose another team member! " Autism 5: " Why not draw you? I know how to draw, despite looking hideous... " IHHOS' Drawing of T3chyy: " Perfect idea! " (Let Me Take The Wheel) IHHOS' Drawing of EAS Freak: " Maybe we should draw a picture of Wheelium deflated. " (the rest of LMTTW laughs) Woody 2.1: " Oh my god, Freak. Amazing AND funny idea! " Kipper: " yea let's do it " (twenty minutes later) Woody 2.1: " Is it finished? " IHHOS' Drawing of EAS Freak: " It's done! " Woody 2.1: " Ga-reat! " (Yaaayyy) IHHOS' Drawing of T3chyy: " So Autism 5, how's the drawing? " Autism 5: " It's going well! I say it's 85% done, I am currently drawing the hands right now. " Cake: " Why the hands later? " Cakey: " Why the hands later? " Autism 5: " Well you two, drawing hands are difficult and I'm saving the hard ones for the last. " Cake: " I see. " Cakey: " I see. " T3chyy 6: " Five minutes left everyone! " IHHOS' Drawing of T3chyy: " WE ONLY HAVE 17% OF THE TIME LEFT! AUTISM 5, HURRY! " Autism 5: " No worries, I just finished the hands! Last is to color in the clothing! " (4 mins and 40 secs later...) Autism 5: " Almost... 20 seconds... remaining! 15... FINISHED! " IHHOS' Drawing of T3chyy: " Awesome! Give me it! " (takes drawing) T3chyy 6: " Three, two, one, TIME'S UP! Lemme see your drawings! Let Me Take The Wheel goes first since they won the last challenge. " (LMTTW gives their drawing to T3chyy 6.) T3chyy 6: " Wheelium desverved it for being a page-keeping freak, 20/20. " T3chyy 7: " It's kinda gruesome. 14/20. " T3chyy 6: " And Let Me Take The Wheel's score is 34/40. Next is Yaaayyy. " (Yaaayyy gives their drawing to T3chyy 6.) T3chyy 6: " Wow! This is actually REALLY good! Even the hands are decent and overall pretty! 20/20! " IHHOS' Drawing of T3chyy: " Wonderful! " T3chyy 7: " Extremely decent! 20/20. " T3chyy 6: " And that's it! Yaaayyy got 40/40 and LMTTW got 34/40, so Yaaayyy wins! Also, who drew Yaaayyy's drawing? " Autism 5: " I did. " T3chyy 6: " Well, since you put so much detail into it, you get a Win Cube, if you think you're going to get eliminated, you can use it to subtract half your votes! " Autism 5: " Ah, cool! " T3chyy 6: " But for now, Let Me Take The Wheel is up for their first elimination! " Episode 4a - Two Short T3chyy 6: " Welcome back, I didn't really want to do this but let's just get on to the elimination. " (at the elimination...) T3chyy 6: " Okay, you all voted, and Freak got 2 votes and Konkey is eliminated with 5. " Konkey: " :( " T3chyy 6: " No challenge, you guys get to do whatever you want, I'm gonna go set up the next challenge, which will take until January 2020 to finish. " Cast Hosts T3chyy 6 Pose 2.png|T3chyy 6 ♂ T3chyy 7.png|T3chyy 7 ♀ Contestants Let Me Take The Wheel Another Woody.png|Woody 2.1 ♂ Big Chungusy.png|Big Chungusy ♀ Kipper.png|Kipper ♂ System32.png|System32 ♀ Donkey Kong.png|Konkey ♂ (11th place) IHHOS' Drawing of EAS Freak.png|IHHOS' Drawing of EAS Freak ♂ Yaaayyy Drawing of T3chyy FF.jpg|IHHOS' Drawing of T3chyy ♀ Cake yay.png|Cake ♂ Cakey Rig.png|Cakey ♀ Autism 5.png|Autism 5 ♂ OAE Humanized.png|Outdated Human OAE ♂ (12th Place) Dancing Peanut Pose.png|Peanut ♀ Recommended SHES ATTACS SHE PROTECS BUT MOSTLY SHE BOINGS!.PNG|Boing Boing Betty ♀ (Art Takes Time) Category:Blog posts